Helplessly In Luv*
by Miamigi
Summary: Hai, sometimes, you really need tricks to let a girl speaks up the truth...
1. Default Chapter

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Helplessly In Luv  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
MIAMGI: *smile*  
This fanfiction will be a little  
bit different from the other   
ones I had, but why?  
* evil grin*  
Now that's why you gotta  
finish the whole story to   
know.....^~^ Plus, remember  
the last one I had " Cheater 'n Saver"?  
Yeah, I got a few comments that said  
Mamo-chan would never rape girls, and it's   
bizzare for Usa to love Seiya.   
So to show my apology, it one will be  
Seiya-free, truce? ^_^  
  
DECLAIMER: Ya know, if there is a medicine  
for stop needing to say that  
I don't own SM, I'm gonna buy  
it! Because I'm tired of sying that  
I don't own SM, which I don't own  
-_-;. Plus, it hurts too much...  
*crying*  
Can somebody get me a tissue?!  
  
RATE: G  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a loooong, boring school day, Usagi was  
sitting in the Arcade, having a drink with her best  
friends: Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako.  
  
Usagi: I'm bored,let's play somethin' exciting!  
  
Makoto: OK...but what?  
  
Rei: Lemme see...  
  
Ami: I have an extremely great idea! Why don'y we   
all read the books in my packbag? They are   
very worth-while.  
  
All of them sweatdropped and gave Ami-chan a   
* you are helpless* look.  
  
Ami: ....guess not....  
  
Minako: Well, why not Truth and Dare, then?  
  
Usagi: But....It's SOOO last seasoned! Nobody  
plays it anymore!  
  
Minako: *grin* You guys are not listening!  
  
Makoto: Yeah? How so?  
  
Minako: I said truth AND dare, not truth OR dare!  
So when we play it, we all have to do both.  
  
Rei: Sounds fun!  
  
Makoto: I think so, too. Y'all like it, Ami-chan and Usa-chan?  
  
Usagi: * blush* um.. Actually, I didn't quite understand....  
  
Rei: You really need help, Odango Atama.  
  
Ami: I would like to finish this book that I'm reading, so I'll  
just watch you guys play that game.  
  
Minako explained the newest game invented again, for the   
heck of Usagi's IQ. About five minutes later, Usagi FINALLY  
understand the rules. For punishment, she had to play it   
first.  
  
Usagi: *mumble* You are mean....  
  
Rei: * smile* We know, and don't ya just love us for that?  
  
Usagi:............................  
  
Makoto: Come on, Usagi-chan, we won't really trick you,  
you know that, right?  
  
Usagi:............................  
  
Minako: All right, if you don't believe us, then at least you can   
trust on Ami-chna, ne? She never try to embarrase   
anyone, so we'll give Ami-chan the right to say both  
the truth and the dare.  
  
Ami: * looking up from the book* Huh? Oh! I'll, um, ok... lemme  
see.... why don't you just, go to tell your secret lover   
and tell him the truth?  
  
ALL: HUH?!!!!  
  
Ami: See, for the DARE part, you have to tell your secret lover the  
TRUTH part, which will be something like " I LOVE YOU".  
  
Minako: You are a genius, Ami-chan! How come I never thought   
of that?!  
  
Rei: Cute!  
  
Makoto: *murmur* I hope he won't look like my ex-boyfriend....  
  
Usagi:* pause* And I thought that Ami would let me go off easy.  
  
Rei: Oh, Odango, just shut up and do your thing!   
  
She stood up relustantly, and when she turned around, she precisely  
crashed into a dark figure's chest.  
  
Usagi: *whisper* Please don't let it be him........  
  
Figure: Odago Atama, you need glasses or something?  
  
Usagi: * whisper* It's him.  
* yell* Chiba Mamoru, you are here to ruin my day or what?!  
  
Mamoru: Hey, watch your mouth, little girl, YOU are the one that  
pumped into ME, you know!  
  
Usagi: Whatever!  
  
Makoto: Um, sorry to bother you two, but I believe that Usagi has  
*something* to do, ne?  
  
Usagi: Shoot!  
  
Mamoru: Sure, go ahead, just make sure not to run into anyone else.  
  
Usagi: YOU!!!!  
  
Ami: Don't waste our time here!  
  
Everybody stared at the so-called blue headed girl as if she was some   
sort of alien. It was unlike Ami to be so gossip.  
  
Rei: Well, Ami is right, Usagi hurry up!  
  
Usagi: *sighed*   
*take in a deep breath*  
Ok... Chiba Mamoru the baka, I am helplessly in love with you.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, ya like it?  
My stories are pathetic, I know,  
but still, PLEASE e-mail me back, OK?  
I am desperated to get e-mails!  
And I promise that I will reply every  
single letter I get!  
SO... shissmart@hotmail.com  
Even if you hate it and think it's   
ugly, E-M me all you want!  
But I have to know what's your opinion!  
ThankQ~~~~~~~~``  
  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *   
  
  
  
  



	2. Helplessly In Luv*

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

Helplessly In Luv

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

MIAMIGI: All right, I wasn't going to write a 

Chapter 2 to this, but since some people keeps

asking me to, I did. So y'all know what to do if

you want more, ne? _R&R! I won't continue if I_

don't see enough! _R&R rules!_

DISCLAIMER: If I own SM, then you are a baka.

Undersood?!

CHAPTER 2

______________________________________________________________

The only reply Mamoru could gave Usagi was silence. A moment later, he spoke up.

Mamoru: Don't you are play with me, girl.

Rei, Makoto: **murmur**

The perfect guy is _Mamoru?! I don't believe this!_

Usagi: **upset by his remark**

Well, iie this is not a game, baka! I love you, ok?! It's that simple,

whether you like it or not, hear?

Minna: **sweatdrop**

Ami: **whisper** Um, Usa-chan, you still remember that you're the one

confessed to him, ne? Be nice.

Mamoru:...........

Minako:Oh, come on Mamoru, say you at least like her, man! Don't leave 

us in suspense! And son't you tell me that you don't all right? Cuz

I know every time you look at her, _electricity flows through your_

body! 

Mamoru: ...Just shut up and...shut up! Listen, I DO NOT like her, 

understand?!

He turned around and immediately walked out of the arcade. The girls, 

especially Usagi, were shocked and did not say anything for a while. Ami gave 

a worried look the other girls, as if she was saying _Usagi's in a bad condition. _

Makoto: Damn, that horrible Mamoru, how can he possibly say that, right 

in front of Usa!? Let's see what he will say, or beg, when he 

comprehend that he will be beaten up into bloody pulp!

Rei: It's so unthinkable that Usagi would be in _LOVE with the so-she-called_

baka. Not he's not cute or any. I kinda like him, too.

Overheard this, Minako elbowed her and raise her brow.

Minako: **whisper** You do realize that you're not helping, ne?

**speak up** Usagi-chan, it's just a game, so let's for get 'bout it,

Ok? 

Usagi was already drowning in the water pond she made surrounded her by 

waterwork. She used the sleeves to dry her tears, when she vocalized with 

finality, her voice contained gruffness and sarcasm.

Usagi: Sure it will be OK, minna-chan, I''l manage to recover form the 

harm of being refused for the first time. And you're right, the

whole truth and dare was a game, so even though my feeling

is not, I should simply forget about it and move on, ne?

She ran trembling back home.

*~~*~~*

Mamoru was on the phone with his best friend, Mokoti.

Mokoti: Oh, and you know what Mamoru? This girl at my school name Rita asked me out! Isn¡¦t it cool! 

Mamoru: ¡K¡K..

Mokoti: Mamoru??

Mamoru: ¡K¡K..

Mokoti: **evil grin **¡K. Hey, say Mamoru-chan, isn¡¦t that Usagi in your backyard?

Mamoru: **woke up** Who? Usagi? Where?

Mokoti: Busted! I knew you had feeling for the girl!

Mamoru: I do not like Usagi!

Mokoti: Hmph, I don¡¦t remember mentioning Usagi, did I? SO why did you said her instead of, let¡¦s say, Rei? Cuz you like her!

Mamoru:¡K¡K..

Mokoti: And don¡¦t try to deny it, I saw what happened at arcade. I work there.

When she confessed, you had stars glittering in your eyes. Mamoru?

Ohayo? Konnichiwa? Damn, he hung up on me!

*~~*~~*

The next day, the girls gathered at the arcade, as usual, for a cup of tea. The

only imperfect thing was that Usagi was strangely absent. Not to mention that the newest Sailor V game had arrived. Mokoti caught a work break and directly went to talk with them.

Motoki: I know what happened girl.

Rei: Have you talked with him yet?

Motoki: **sigh **Tried. He was upset and hung up on me purposely.

Minako: **ponder **Hai.. this is too complicated even for me, the Love Genius.

Minna: **sweatdrop** Yeah, _sure_!

Minako: Can¡¦t y¡¦all be a little more supportative?

Makoto: It doesn¡¦t matter if mamoru reallt like her or not. But he had hurt her 

Immensely.

Mokoti: Um, Ami-chan, how come you¡¦re so quiet? Say somethin¡¦.

Rei: Yeah, you didn¡¦t say anything yesterday, neither.

Ami: **look up from the encyclopedia**

Nothing. I was just concentrated on studying this book.

Minna: **screech** Nani?! We don¡¦t believe you, Ami! Regularly we won¡¦t mind you 

Reading, butnow you¡¦ve gone way overboard! This is Usagi, the girl who 

had always been there for us, we are discussing about!

Ami: **smile** Calm down, guys. Hear me out. Ok, I was checking up this article 

about anorexia, and..

Minako: Usagi doesn¡¦t have anorexia! She might have _bulimia_, but never _anorexia_!

Makoto: Be quiet and let her talk.

Ami: Anyways, by anorexia, I got interested into psychology, since it had something to do with that. And I saw this article that said if someone says certain things, which no one would believe, he or she might actually be implying something. That¡¦s why I keep studying, to find out more about the _IMPLYING_ part.

Mokoti: So what do you think Mamoru¡¦s implying about?

Ami: **evil grin** Well¡K.

*~~*~~*

Mamoru was getting in the most no-see-Usagi place in Tokyo, the library,

and went straighly into the study section. As he was turning at a corner, he 

crached into someone.

Mamoru: **think** God, I¡¦m turning like Usako..Now where did I get that _Usako_ from?

The person: Gomen nasai, I do that all the time¡KMAMORU?!

Mamoru: **gazing up** Usagi?! What are you doing here?

Usagi: This is public domain; I can be here without your permission, OK?

Mamoru: Iie, serious Meatball head, what _ARE_ you doing here?

Usagi: I felt like dating mountains of books today, that¡¦s all. I must go.

She was going to walk away, but not before Mamoru caught her wrist and pulled her closer. He swallowed hard and protests,

Mamoru: Onegai, don¡¦t go. I¡¦ve lost you once already, and I¡¦m not going to let that repeat again. Iie, I don¡¦t like you. I _love_ you.

____________________________________________________________

Konnichiwa, so did you like it? Remember, the whole motivation 

For doing Chapter 2 is your reviews asked for it. So if you have any 

Ideas, comments, suggestions, even flames, gimme R&R!

It¡¦s my nourishment! ^_^

If I don¡¦t get enough reviews, I won¡¦t con¡¦t.

MIAMIGI

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ * 


	3. Helplessly In Luv* Chapter 3

**__**

_Helplessly In Luv_

**__**

Miamigi: Konnichiwa, minna-chan!!! I have gotten some reviews for y¡¦all,

but it¡¦s not enough!!! **clo** I feel unappreciated and ignored! If I

don¡¦t see more R&R, I won¡¦t continue -_-.

Disclaimer: **sobbing** I don¡¦t own SM?! And I don¡¦t have enough reviews?!

Someone please give me a rope to let me murder myself¡KNani?!

What do you that I can¡¦t even have a rope?! God help me! **clo**

Chapter 3

Unbelievable

Mamoru stared lovingly at Usagi, who had paralyzed at the spot.

Mamoru: **nervous chuckle** Um, Usa, you there?

Usagi: **back to reality** Huh? Oh¡KWhat did you say just now?

Mamoru: I asked if you were there.

Usagi: **shake her head** Iie, I meant_ before_ that.

Mamoru: I¡KI¡KI confessed that I love you¡K **blush**

Usagi: **irritated **You said that you don¡¦t_ like_ me, but you_ love_ me¡K.What are you expecting me to say? I told you that I WAS deeply in love with you, but you were a coward and ran away. And now you realized how idiotic you were, plus still are, and think just because you¡¦re gorgeous, you can get whatever you want by saying the _L_ word?!

Mamoru: **stammer** No..no! I didn¡¦t¡KI..wa..was¡K

Usagi: Tell you what, MISTER! I might be klutzy, but I¡¦m definitely not stupid! So back of!

Usagi started to walk away again, but with more speed this time. Mamoru was urged

to stop her, but his feet were disobedient. They just froze, sticked to the floor, and

there was no way to move them. By then the only possible thing he could do was to

stare at Usagi¡¦s shadow and sigh out loud.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Motoki: Mamo, to tell you the truth, I¡¦m really sick and tired of this phone connection thing goin¡¦ on between us, you know? Why don¡¦t you just face the fact, come out of that expensive, well-guarded apartment of yours? I miss your face.

Mamoru: I can¡¦t.

Motoki: **smirk** Can¡¦t? The only thing you gotta do is to open your door and take a step out.

Mamoru: All right. Won¡¦t.

Motoki: Hmph¡KAnd why is that, ne?? Is this about a certain girl who has a nickname of Odango Atama?

Mamoru:¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..

Motoki: you really care about her, man. If you¡¦re afraid that you might have a chance to meet her on the street or here at the arcade, and you would make a fool out of yourself, forget it. She¡¦s locked herself up in the room just like you.

Mamoru: I do love her. A lot. Whole a lot.

Motoki: GO for it then.

Mamoru: I did¡K

Motoki: TRY~AGAIN! Women are like that, dude, do you know that it took me seventeen dozen of roses to get Rita?! News Flash, man, spending money + patience + giving up everything you have = getting your sole mate.

Mamoru: ¡KArigatou¡K **click**

Motoki: No problemo! Dude? Damn, he hung up on me again!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Rei: So, thought of a solution?

Ami: Um¡K

Makoto: Ey¡K

Minako: **sigh** We¡¦re as blank as a pack of folders sheet.

Minna: **sweatdrop** Don¡¦t use comparison, Mina-chan.

Rei: Anyways, you guys better go back immediately, since there will be a category five typhoon in town anytime tonight.

Minna: ¡¥K.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

two hours later

Usagi: **pull off the petals** Apologize, not apologize, apologize¡K

Suddenly the rain poured off from the sky unexpectedly.

Usagi: Gosh, my clothes are still on the line! Oh, well, too late anyway. Just close the window¡K

**notice a mysterious figure moving in her yard** WHO IS THIS?

Figure: ¡K¡K¡K..

Usagi: Appear or I¡¦ll call the police!

Figure: Aishetru, Usako. I am not joking around, and I¡¦m not sympathizing you, nor am I¡KI just love you purely with all my hear.

Usagi: Mamoru, is that you?

He walked out of the bush eventually. The typhoon was getting stronger and stronger, the tree behind him were all blowing crazily. Usagi swallowed hard and warned him warily.

Usagi: what are you doing here in this kind of weather? You are not suppose to be here anyways! You will get ill! 

Mamoru: I don¡¦t care. All I can think about is you, Usako. Without you my life is incomplete.

Usagi: Don¡¦t say that¡Kdon¡¦t¡¦ call me Usako neither. Just go.

Mamoru: Not until you have understood that I truly love you.

He walked up to her eagerly. When the distance between them was approximately two feets, his 

face slickly slid down. His hands gently held up his angle¡¦s head, as their lips drew closer. Finally,

the four lips touched and combined together, Usagi felt this warmth and sweetness was sent down 

her spine from Mamoru¡¦s tongue tip. She kissed him back. A minute or two later, she let go

reluctantly.

Mamoru: **smile** Arigatou¡Kfor everything. I have to go now.

Usagi: **grab his hand** Going where?

Gomen for such a short chapter, but as I was mentioning, 

I am not exactly contended about the amount of R&R I¡¦ve

got so far. So PLEASE even if you think this sucks, do me a 

review! And no matter you¡¦ve already written a review for this story 

or not, you are always welcome to do it repeatedly! R&R is my nourishment!

Or you can also use this [mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com][1]. **_BOTH_**

E_M and R&R is the best!!!

   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



	4. Helplessly In Luv* Chapter 4

~ * * * * * ~

~ * * * * * ~

Helplessly In Luv

~ * * * * * ~

Miamigi: ¡KI don¡¦t want to continue this. Anyone noticed that except

the ones[**~*~Dreamer~*~**][1]gave me, there was only ONE review!

By the way, [**~*~Dreamer~*~**][1] & **lizz**, y¡¦all are my best friends now! **lol **

Disclaimer: Man, listen and listen GOOD! Although I AM helplessly in luv with 

SM, I still don¡¦t own it. Understood? Good kids. **sweatdrop**

Rate: PG¡Kor G¡K. I don¡¦t know.

Chapter 4 

Finish?

__________________________________________________

Mamoru: **paralyze** ¡KSay what?! Pardon?

Usagi: I still luv you madly, and it¡¦s a definition that the feeling for you is

permanent.

Mamoru: **smile** So are we officially going out? A couple?

Usagi: No.

Mamoru: **smile fade** Nani? Wait a minute, I don¡¦t understand. Why did

you¡Khow did..?

Usagi: **sly grin** We are not a couple, Mamo-chan. I think we are two lunatics 

who can never leave each other¡¦s side.

Mamoru: Got it. Hmph, Mamo-chan, ne? it¡¦s kawaii, and I like it all right, my

Usako.

Usagi: Usako?! Lil rabbit?

Mamoru: Hai. Anyways, so, you think it¡¦s the end of our war?

Usagi: **smile sweetly** Well, all I can say is that this is the beginning

of our Love Millennium.

_______________________________________________________________

I know this is short, but I REALLY don¡¦t feel like con¡¦t this. 

Hai, I know I¡¦ve already gotten 13 reviews, but come on!

Give me a lil support!

[mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com][2]

or R&R.

tell me if I shoulf keep this goin¡¦ on, or this is already the perfect ending.

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=49128
   [2]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



End file.
